Scooby Doo and Kiss and the mystery of the Black Panther
by blackstar112
Summary: this takes place after the hole rock and roll mystery when a strange new parson a pears out of nowhere Can the Scooby gang and Kiss solve this mystery or will it lead them into a bigger mystery? Who is the black Panther and what dose she want? What will happen when Catman, Spaceman, and Starchild end up falling in love with the Black Panther? I don't own Kiss or Scooby Doo


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 400; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;"About Black Panther/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d631202483e2f95add71a7fe765494be"Name: Black Panther/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="420a3a8e6db7ae998bc3aad32c8528e5"Size: smaller then Catman/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a80f8a71ac3410453ad6a612e94f65b4"Instruments: keyboard, guitar, bass, drums, and sings/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="576fc0ffe745850e0299c318fc97c176"Hair colour: Black/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a9b2002c59475040779bc3ddee03865"Eye colour: one red and one green/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84d218b17ba86f8f208e339a83ac4c8"pets:two panthers cubs and a raper ( as in the reptile)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="732d9876908508cbf3657b5ba78bf4a9"tragic points in life: both her parent were murdered and her siblings went missing, so she grow up by herself/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db165d74375e7876d7e6f67e6ec69fb7"Likes: Rock n roll, animals, loves the drums, Scooby gang, and Kiss/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7005f88aa8d140539e7c1c816b1bb45c"Dislike: Astelle, Sliver sorcerer, Dark phoenix, Harbinger, her demon, and nightmare from/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78418837c6bdfce5547ff83a7adc90ae"other: more then one talismans that she can became ( i will point them out as they show up)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a67b3a9f7c3f695e4e72a5680ce6d8a"Powers: has a he same as Demon, Spaceman, and Catman. Her other talismans have different powers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe006cdcfaf515d51bf2cb2e7e032a3e"Goals: will be find out later on/p 


End file.
